


Three Times

by midheavenn



Series: Ensemble Stars!! [18]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, IzuAn, Unrequited Love, i was in so much pain when i wrote this, idk what to tag, kaoan, yes this is another angst fic i know i should stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn
Summary: The three times Kaoru realizes he’s in love with Anzu.
Relationships: Anzu/Hakaze Kaoru, Anzu/Hakaze Kaoru/Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!), Anzu/Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)
Series: Ensemble Stars!! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Three Times

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came to me tonight. And I had a lot of inspiration so I decided to just bang it out for a couple hours and here we are with a nearly 3K word fic. The first and second part of the fic is set in (!) while at the last part, Kaoru and Izumi is about 20. As always, I apologize if any characters are OOC, and for any grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language. Happy reading!

_\--- midheavenn ---_

Kaoru can easily recall it like it just happened yesterday.

He remembers it so vividly, every single second and every single thought he had leading up to that epiphany.

If you ask him how he fell in love with Anzu, he will tell you every single detail of the incident.

He was at his usual spot at the rooftop, nothing out of the ordinary.

“Mm, what great weather!” he said happily.

“Not a single cloud to be seen~ It’d be such a waste to be stuck inside the classroom on a nice day like this!”

And then he saw a petite figure in the distance, causing him to stop his monologue about what a nice day it was.

“… Hm?”

It didn’t take him too long to recognize who it was, of course. He prides himself in his ability to differentiate girls by their scents, so it would only be natural for him to recognize her.

“Hey, it’s Anzu-chan!” he called out, walking closer towards her. “What are you doing in a place like this?”

The poor girl looked absolutely _mortified_ to see him. Kaoru sighed internally, that’s to be expected, he supposed.

“Heh, I know, did you come to see me?” he asks her, his tone flirty and teasing.

She did not look amused by that. Before she can reply, though, the blond continues.

“That makes me so happy! I was just thinking of how I wanted to see you, too! Really, it’s true!”

Now she was furrowing her eyebrows. He’s really not making himself seem any better in front of her.

Anzu decided to just kept quiet and let him continue. Kaoru didn’t really mind, he did expect it to be more of a one-sided conversation.

He smiled brilliantly at her, a practiced smile he’s flashed to numerous girls before. “After all, Anzu-chan, you’re the single dandelion that’s bloomed in this shabby school. Not a rose, but a dandelion♪”

Anzu _really_ didn’t know how to respond to that. Well, if she’s being _completely_ honest with you, she doesn’t really know how to respond to Kaoru himself.

In her defense, she did go to an all-girls school, which makes her unused to men like him.

She’s quite amazed by his confidence (or is it ego? She’s not sure, really) to keep going.

Kaoru sighs slightly, as his eyes softened at her.

“Just the sight of you is so calming~ It’s kinda like, even though you’re a girl, strangely enough, I don’t feel like flirting with you or anything. I guess you could say I see you as more of a younger sister.” he admitted.

The idol doesn’t really know why he was telling her all this, and to be fair, to this day, he’s sure he will never really understand.

Love does crazy things to people, he concluded. He’ll leave the explanation at that.

Anzu, on the other hand, let out a barely audible sigh of relief when she hears his words. Her sigh was so quiet that the only telltale sign of it is her slightly parted lips. Kaoru had to hold in a chuckle. Really, she was just _adorable._

“So, why’re you looking so glum up here on the roof?” he said, genuine concern in his voice. “If something’s bothering you, talk it over with your big brother, alright?”

The girl decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and trust him as she replied, “I’m fine mentally, but not physically.”

Anzu wanted to slap her hand over her mouth after she said that. She watched as Kaoru blinked in confusion for a second.

“You’re fine mentally, but not physically?” he echoed, clearly confused at her answer. He lets out a slight laugh, “How funny, is that supposed to be a riddle?”

Her cheeks flushed at that, realizing how unnecessarily cryptic it sounded.

“It’s not that, Hakaze-senpai. My foot is stuck, so I can’t move.” she elaborated.

Kaoru raised his eyebrows and saw where she was gesturing. Ah. That explains it.

“Oh, I see, your foot’s stuck in the gap in the surfboard, so you can’t move. Gotcha, gotcha♪”

She nodded, and Kaoru rubbed his neck sheepishly as he offered her a smile.

“Sorry ‘bout that~” he apologized sincerely, seeing Anzu raise her eyebrows in a silent question.

“I’m the one who left that surfboard here. This is the best place for airing it out, after all.”

The producer mouthed a quiet ‘oh.’ as he explained.

“The rooftop gets a lot of sun, plus other students will get mad at me if I left it anywhere else, y’know~?”

Anzu gave him an understanding look, which made him feel better about the entire ordeal.

He still continues. “I don’t want to get into any fights if I can help it. After all, it’s such a pain, isn’t it? It’d be best if everyone would just be carefree and enjoy themselves. Just take it easy, right~?”

The mention of the word ‘fight’ reminded him of something.

He leaned in closer towards her, and she backed away cautiously.

“Anzu-chan, aren’t you also going at it with the student council?” he lowered his voice.

The girl froze up a little, which was enough of an answer to his question.

Kaoru felt the corners of his lips tugged downwards in a pout. “It’s not good for a girl to be doing something so dangerous…”

He was genuinely worried for her, knowing just _what_ the student council is capable of, but he assumes because it’s him that’s saying it, Anzu wouldn’t heed the warning as much as he would’ve liked.

He laughed at himself internally. _That’s on me, I guess._

“Those savage guys might like those kind of shounen manga-esque power struggles. But if you get mixed up in all of that too, you’re just putting yourself in danger! After all, didn’t you just get your foot stuck under a surfboard that a guy can easily lift?”

She turned pink at the reminder. _Cute._

The idol couldn’t help but laugh quietly, before quickly adding, “Though it wasn’t my original intention to use that to prove my point.”

Anzu didn’t seem _too_ comforted by his words, instead the furrow on her eyebrow deepening.

“Don’t get so down~ Come on, smile, smile!” he tells her, giving her a bright smile of his own, hoping she would return the gesture.

“Sorry about that, but honestly, you worry me, Anzu-chan~”

He shifts closer to the surfboard before looking back at her. “Alright, I’ll hold down the surfboard, so you can try pulling your foot out now.”

Kaoru saw a chance to flirt with her a little, and he took it.

He held down the board and said, “Or do you need me to take your hand and help pull you out, princess?”

He didn’t miss the blush on her cheeks when he said that, but he was more distracted by how fast Anzu freed herself.

“Woah, Anzu-chan freed herself so quickly!” he remarked.

Anzu instantly got up and made her way to the rooftop’s exit as soon as she was free. Ouch, that hurt a little, he has to admit.

Kaoru continues to narrate, amused. “And then took off running! How come?!”

Hearing him, she only sped up and left him alone in the rooftop.

“Wow, you’re just like a “kitty”. How funny, you just keep on going faster and faster! Ahaha☆”

He finds this incredibly amusing, to the point where he can’t be _too_ hurt by her leaving him.

“So fast~ And energetic☆ But why’re you so wary of me all the time, Anzu-chan~?” he spoke, as if she was still there to hear him.

Kaoru turned to the view of the school’s outside stretching out below him, laughing to himself.

“It’s because I gave you a bad first impression, right? I know, I know.” He rests his cheek on the palm of his hand. “I always aim to be nice when it comes to girls, you know?”

And now he was pouting childishly. He’s alone as he usually is, so he can do anything he wants and doesn’t have to worry about anyone seeing him.

“I’m not so terrible that I’d lay a hand on you without your consent, so you don’t have to be so scared.” he muttered.

Kaoru closed his eyes and let out a huff, smiling to himself.

“Well, either way. It’d be nice if we could become friends eventually.”

He glanced at the door leading to the rooftop. “Come up to the rooftop again sometime, Anzu-chan. We’ll hang out for sure the next time, alright~?”

Speaking to no one in particular, he spoke one last time, “I’m a genius when it comes to entertaining people. Really, it’s true♪”

Kaoru’s expression turned serious as he sighs. He felt it, the speeding up of his heart and the fluttering of butterflies inside his stomach. He was scared, this feeling was a bit foreign to him, but he smiled either way.

The first time he realized he was in love with Anzu was the sweetest.

~

The second time wasn’t as sweet as the first time. It was more bittersweet.

It was a pretty bright morning for a winter day, with the sunlight shining into the 3-A classroom.

Chatter can be heard floating around the room, with the students talking amongst themselves.

And then he smelt it. Her signature scent, the scent he has learnt to easily differentiate in a room full of people.

Kaoru shifted his gaze from the window and to the door of the classroom. He was right, no surprises there, though. His sense of smell is well-trained enough to tell that it’s her.

He remembers vaguely thinking about how much he sounded like Koga as he thought that.

“Excuse me.” Anzu called out quietly as she steps into the classroom.

Of course, despite her quiet voice and lack of presence, all the present idols turned to her.

Kaoru wondered who she was here for. Was it Chiaki? Keito? Eichi? Did she have another proposal for their units?

Anzu looked around the classroom before meeting eyes with Izumi.

The grey haired idol got the hint and got up to talk to her.

“What is it, Anzu?” he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

“Um, sorry to bother you, Sena-senpai. Knights got a job proposal, and I tried talking to Tsukinaga-senpai about it, but-”

Anzu didn’t get the chance to finish as she was cut off by Izumi’s annoyed sigh.

“Seriously? That guy is back and I _still_ have to lead Knights? Ho~ow annoying!” he complained.

Kaoru just watched as Izumi pinched the bridge of his nose before looking back at Anzu.

“What’s the job proposal?”

As Anzu explains it to Izumi, Kaoru found himself in awe of her.

His statement still remains true, how the sight of her is so calming.

Anzu seems to bring this air of warmth around her, something about her so soothing and comforting. He wishes he can bask in her presence more.

Really, she was so pretty without even trying. He can’t believe no one has ever really realized that before.

“I’ll tell the others about it later. Thanks a lot, Anzu.” Izumi said with a nod.

Kaoru takes this chance and sidles up next to Izumi, smiling at Anzu softly.

“Got any job proposals for UNDEAD, Anzu-chan?” he started.

Anzu looked startled to see Kaoru pop up out of nowhere, but quickly regained her composure.

“Oh… there is, actually. I just stopped by class 3-B to talk to Sakuma-senpai about it. He should tell you during today’s practice.” she replied.

Her lips parted and her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Kaoru.

“Speaking of practice, make sure you come this time, Hakaze-senpai.” She didn’t tell him about Rei asking her to tell Kaoru to not skip practice.

“Did Sakuma-san tell you to say that?” the blond asked her.

Izumi clicked his tongue and turned to Kaoru. “Even if he did, you should never skip practice, Kao-kun. I’m sure Sakuma said that because if it’s not coming from Anzu, you’d never show up. Anzu was just his last resort.”

The model turned to Anzu, a hand on his hip. “And Anzu wouldn’t want you to skip no matter what Sakuma said to her, right?”

Anzu flushes at the slight smile Izumi sent her way, and that’s when it clicked for Kaoru.

_Oh. So it’s like that._

“Sena-senpai is right, Hakaze-senpai. And Oogami-kun has been telling me to… talk some sense into you.” she added.

Kaoru has completely lost his desire to practice after what he just noticed, but he simply plastered a smile and nodded.

“I’ll come to practice if you want me to, Anzu-chan. But only because it’s coming from you☆” he tells her, with a wink.

She shouldn’t be able to tell. He’s practiced the smile and wink many times throughout his life, after all.

A thin smile graces Anzu’s features, and that itself was enough to make his heart pound in his chest.

“I’m glad, Hakaze-senpai. I’ll be going now. Good luck today, senpai.”

She bowed at them before leaving their classroom.

Kaoru watches as she walks away, a quiet sigh slipping past his lips.

His friend turned to him. “Why are you sighing?” he asked, scowling a little.

Kaoru wonders if he knows about her feelings. Kaoru wonders if he knows that the blonde would do anything to be in his position.

He simply smiled again. “Just a little tired is all, Senacchi~”

The second time Kaoru realized he was in love with Anzu was bittersweet.

He felt the effect she had on him, but now it’s paired with a sinking feeling in his stomach when he notices that his feelings are not reciprocated.

~

It was silent between the two idols, until Kaoru broke it.

“Congratulations to you and Anzu-chan, Senacchi.” he started, smiling at his good friend.

Izumi narrowed his eyes at Kaoru, before sighing and nodding. “Thanks, Kao-kun.”

They fell silent again, only hearing the sound of birds chirping in the ES garden.

Kaoru can’t exactly say he was surprised to hear the news.

It was bound to happen sooner or later, anyway.

He’s imagined countless scenarios, each in the hopes of trying to figure out what he should say in a situation like this.

He thought he would be prepared for when it happens, but imagination can only take you so far.

The pain he feels inside his chest in unbearable. Kaoru felt like he was drowning, aimlessly trying to swim up to the surface, only to get dragged even further down.

“Senacchi.”

Izumi turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “Hm? What is it?”

“Take care of her for me, won’t you?” Kaoru said softly.

The other idol’s eyes widened and Izumi opened his mouth to say something, before shutting it and looking down at the ground.

It all clicked for him.

Kaoru never saw Anzu as one of the many girls he’d take on a date then forget about a week later.

Kaoru never saw Anzu as a fling or someone he can play with.

Everything Kaoru said to him, about ‘calling dibs’ and telling him how lucky they are to have Anzu…

Izumi was a bit upset he didn’t realize it sooner.

“Kao-kun-” he called out.

“Make her happy, Senacchi.”

He shut his mouth and nodded. “I will, Kao-kun.”

Kaoru smiled one last time at him, signaling Izumi that he was about to let Anzu go once and for all, and leave her in Izumi’s care, before leaving the garden and going inside the ES building.

Izumi watched his retreating figure, but his attention was directed elsewhere when he heard a voice calling out to him.

“Sena-senpai! Suou-kun is calling a meeting for Knights.”

Anzu made her way next to him, and was confused at the faraway look in her now boyfriend’s eyes.

“Sena-senpai…?”

“Ah. Right, I’ll be right there.” he tells her.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she watches Izumi walk away.

Unbeknownst to her, someone has been watching the entire time.

From the other side of the glass pane, Kaoru’s shoulder slumps as he lets out a wistful sigh.

“Oi, Hakaze… senpai! Practice is about ta start, and don’t think of skipping this time!” Koga yelled.

The blond turned around and waved a hand dismissively.

“I know, I know. I’m coming. No need to yell, Koga-kun.” he says half-heartedly.

Koga raised his eyebrows and scowled. It didn’t escape his attention that Kaoru was different than usual, of course.

But he decided not to say anything about it, and instead follow Kaoru as they head to practice.

Kaoru inhaled and exhaled, trying to get rid of the tightness inside his chest.

He feels it. He’s stopped fighting the current and just let himself drown, going further and further deeper into the darkness, with no hope of ever resurfacing.

The third time Kaoru realized he was in love with Anzu was the most painful. Because this time, he knows that he truly has no chance of her returning his feelings.

_\--- end ---_

**Author's Note:**

> I really missed writing KaoAn, and I'm actually pretty proud of this one! I like it a lot, so hopefully you did too! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, and thanks a lot for reading! <3  
> Follow me on my Twitter! @midheavenn_


End file.
